This invention generally relates to examination devices, such as laryngoscopes and specula of various types, and particularly to an improved handle therefor having a unitary insert support frame adapted to support the battery package and the light source and also to form the electrical switch for energizing the light source and a reflector.
Laryngoscopes generally comprise a blade and a cooperating handle which are connected together in an L-shaped configuration. The handle normally serves as an enclosure for one or more batteries which energize a light source in the top of the handle. The switch for energizing the light source is usually also positioned at the top of the handle immediately adjacent to the light source and is activated by the blade when it is connected to the handle in an operative position. Light from the light source is directed to the proximal end of a light conductor disposed in or on the blade. Light passes through the light conductor to the distal end thereof to illuminate the field of view, such as a patient's mouth and larynx, during the examination thereof by medical personnel.
When using the device, the surface on the blade adjacent to the handle is used to press against the tongue and mandible of a patient in a supine position in order to prevent the patient's tongue from obstructing the view during the visual examination of the larynx. The opposite blade surface is positioned opposing the upper front teeth of the patient, which are occasionally used as a fulcrum to expose the larynx. While the instrument is useful in examining the larynx, the primary function of a laryngoscope is to expose the larynx in order to facilitate the insertion of an endotracheal tube into the trachea of the lungs usually to administer anesthetic gases therein.
The handle of the prior examining devices enclose one or more batteries in series, a light source and a switch therefor in a manner similar in some respects to a common flashlight. The interior of the handle body generally was provided with a plurality of inwardly projecting integral ribs which supported the battery package in a proper position for electrical contact. The electrical contacts with the batteries, at least one of which was usually spring actuated, were utilized to urge the terminals of the battery package into proper engagement with the electrical contacts. The negative terminal of the battery pack was electrically connected to the positive terminal of the light source, whereas the positive terminal of the battery pack was electrically connected to one terminal of the light switch. The other terminal of the light switch was electrically connected to the negative terminal of the light source. By activating the switch, the circuit was completed and the light source is thereby energized.
In many of the prior examining devices, the electrical connections usually involved extensive manual assembly if the connections were made by insulated wire or extended mechanical interconnection if the connections were made by solid uninsulated members. The manual assembly involved with the wire and the mechanical interconnections greatly increased the cost of the examining units.
Traditionally, examining devices such as laryngoscopes have been fabricated from metal components. In an effort to reduce the costs of these devices, many are now being made from impact resistant plastic materials such as acrylonitryle-butadiene-styrene polymers (ABS). Additionally the blades are usually disposable after use.
However, even with such cost reducing efforts, there still is a need to further reduce the cost of these examining devices, particularly the high cost of manufacturing the handle assembly. The present invention was developed to satisfy the need for reducing such costs and improve the function of such devices.